


It's never too late//Don't be afraid to fly

by flickawhip



Series: Merle and Flick - A Romance In Drag [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle tries to survive.Part 2 of 2 plotwise for this series.





	It's never too late//Don't be afraid to fly

It had been weeks since filming had wrapped on RuPaul’s Drag Race, Merle had contemplated calling Flick over and over and just kept putting it off. She had been spooked back then, wanting to believe that she was wrong, that Flick would forget her. 

The season had started on TV, the turn-around was quicker than usual. Merle had been caught off-guard. When the sixth episode had aired Merle’s ex had come back to bother her, the man leaving her lying in the hallway, bleeding and crying. She had been found by her neighbours, taken to report what had happened. Asked who she had to stay with she had faltered, then given them Flick’s name. 

Flick had answered the call instantly, driving to collect Merle, her touch tender on Merle’s cheek when she pushed her hair out of her eyes, hating the flinch. She had moved closer, slowly trailing a hand over Merle’s shoulder and down her arm, stroking her arm gently. 

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

Merle paused, shifting to hide her face into Flick’s neck when Flick pulled her closer, stroking her back. She could feel Flick stroking her back softly over and over, the taller woman’s voice both soft and angrily protective. 

“You come on home with me Merley... I’ll take good care of you baby.”

Flick had lead Merle away slowly, kissing her cheek softly as they walked, gently helping Merle into the car to take her home, leading her inside and locking them in, she knew she needed to keep her safe and protect her, she knew Merle would never complain but she had seen how delicate Merle was. Merle had not fought her when Flick took her to the bedroom, tucking her into bed gently after helping her to get comfortable. 

Merle had been hesitant to sleep, although she knew it would help her heal. She had napped most of that day, waking to Flick slowly cleaning the room and doing her best to make Merle feel safe. 

Much of the next weeks and months were spent seeing to legal problems and getting Merle’s ex locked away, Merle only relaxing when she knew for sure that he was gone for good. They had a restraining order in place when or if he got out of prison. 

By the time the next season of Drag Race had been taping Merle had healed and begun to truly feel safe. Flick had taken to working backstage, staying close between takes and simply keeping Merle protected and happy. The two would work on Merle’s confidence as time passed, slowly Merle would begin to take chances.


End file.
